


先见之明/Foresight

by Horizon_7th



Category: IE - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizon_7th/pseuds/Horizon_7th





	先见之明/Foresight

今天是团体拍摄宣传照的日子，分散各地的成员被要求着宣传服驱车前往拍摄景点。时间尚早，但对Evan这样从骨子里守时的gentleman而言，需要足够从容地整装待发，凭他有限的中文水平来形容的话就叫做先见之明。  
自己早早就换上整套行头不说，硬是把赖床的小男友拉起来：“易恩，快起来换衣服了，不然待会可能会迟到。”易柏辰一副随时倒下的惺忪迷糊，睡梦初醒的沙哑语调透出几分委屈：“不是还早嘛，再让我睡一下下。”“听话啦，快起来。”他朦胧间看见对方的黑色西装，面前挺拔伟岸的男人正坚持不懈地用温柔语调继续哄他，“迟到就不好啦。”易柏辰的心狠狠悸动一下，睡意清醒了几分，却又更像做梦了，马振桓西装笔挺的样子像个意气风发的新郎官，温言软语地催自己起来要赶去婚礼现场……在如梦似幻的想入非非中，他发觉自己的脸有点烫，只好用手掌盖住了脸颊。   
不会是生气了吧？要不还是让他再睡一会好了。马振桓想起小男友在队员间那广为流传、颇负盛名的起床气，犹豫不决。不过还没等他开口，对方已经乖乖起身下床洗漱。  
“……”  
等到易柏辰穿戴整齐，站在穿衣镜前系最上方的衬衣纽扣时，他起身将西服外套递了过去。不过对方没有伸手接过的意思，只是朝他伸了一只胳膊。面对这样的撒娇方式他倒也欣然受之，只好无奈又宠溺地伺候自家的屁孩穿上，还不厌其烦地掰过对方的身子，面对面帮易柏辰系上纽扣。西服是量身裁剪的，别致的披肩款式非常和衬易柏辰的身形与腰线，马振桓注意到对方宽阔的肩膀已经初显出男人的英伟，但轮廓上仍有少年人未褪的青葱气息，漂亮的眉目里蕴藉一股咄咄英气。他们离得极近，彼此呼吸可闻。他垂下形状优美的眼睛，一颗一颗，从下至上地帮他系，由于站位相反他系得很不顺手，同时感到对方用直勾勾的目光擒住了自己。不用看他也知道，那双眼睛很大，湿汪汪的，当他全神注视时显得明亮又含情，令人不敢久视，久视便受之蛊惑。不过那样的目光实在有些炽热了，他纽扣系得心不在焉，想要快点完成，但每每扣到一半又滑了出来，挺好笑的。马振桓苦恼地皱一下眉，察觉对面的呼吸有点紊乱，温热濡湿的气息若有似无地朝他迎面扑来。他以为易柏辰不耐烦了，忙好声好气地哄他：“再等一等，马上就好啰，扣子有点难系。”只是进展还是很慢，但他笑了一下，用直白的言语夸赞他的小男友：“我们易恩穿上西装真的很帅很帅喔。” 顿时他腰间一紧，身体被用力抱住了，由于对方较自己稍矮的身量，那颗古灵精怪的头颅恰到好处地埋在他的肩窝，属于对方的滚烫呼吸急促地朝他颈间喷洒。这种无法自持的呼吸节奏实在煽情，他身体僵硬了一下：“……易恩？”马振桓起先不明所以，只是在拥抱流逝的分秒中眼睁睁看着夕阳火红的原色一点一点爬上对方耳根，说不出的旖旎味道。气氛很诡异，连带着腰间的感觉也诡异起来，他忍不住动了动身，对那坚热的异物感有了进一步的深刻认知。“你、你怎么会……！？”  
“唔，对不起啦，你刚刚夸我帅……我忍不住。”易柏辰的嗓音非常低沉，又沙又哑，透出醇厚的浓浓情欲，他立马觉得自己的心被烫了一下。这个时候马振桓不敢把他当成小屁孩了，他现在完完全全属于成熟的雄性，一样危险品，遵循侵略的本能，并且易燃易爆。“这……”马振桓双手作出推拒的姿势，但又不忍心用很大力。自家的小孩十分动情地攀住他的肩、亲他颀长的脖颈，并且强势地轻咬那枚嶙峋而突兀的喉结——这是易柏辰每每见到他喉头滚动时都会肖想的一件事。  
易柏辰的唇形很优雅，棱角分明的菱唇，看上去纤薄得像两瓣花，有一种超乎性别的轻灵秀丽。而现在他正用很薄、很优雅的嘴唇锁住他的咽喉，逼得马振桓仰起头来，招架不住似的低吟一声，对方年轻的欲望比他想象中还要来得更凶险。

易柏辰深深望进他的眼，一边用手掌大胆地抚摩对方柔韧的腰肢，漆黑的眼珠亮得吓人：

“Evan，给我好不好？”

“可……”

他本想拒绝，但视线刚触及对方着魔一样意乱情迷的眼神就心软了，何况他从来就没有真正拒绝过这个男孩子，无论是当初不顾一切的告白还是令人一度窘迫的情事。

“那你……要快一点喔，我们赶时间的。”

得到肯首的易柏辰开心得露出了酒窝，眼睛晶晶亮，卖乖一样亲昵地去吻马振桓的眼睛，边亲边往床上带，手直往他的怀里伸去要解他的衣服。死小孩这个时候了竟然还想郑重地脱光来做个全套，马振桓有种大脑被猛击的晕眩，急忙拍开他的手：“拜托，你别玩什么花样了，时间会来不及！快点……”催促到一半又说不下去了，面色的红意陡然暴涨。快点干什么？快点来侵犯？他咬着牙齿自暴自弃地想。易柏辰表面上虽然不满地用鼻音轻哼，但其实已经被迷得三迷五道：平日里英俊帅气风度翩翩的马马在床笫间会向他展露出弱势的一面，温顺地承受属于另一男性粗犷、勃发的欲望。他舔舔嘴唇，手有点发抖，但总还算利落地解开对方仔细扣好的皮带，直击本质地摸上他身体的中心。马振桓没想到最后还是要先拿他开刀，浑身震了一下，刺激得不行。他低头一看，年轻恋人的手白皙修长，指节骨鲠，正握住他生命的核心。那手好像有什么奇妙的魔力，男性的生气在它的掌握下很快便源源不断地集聚起来。实而言之这种挑动并不常有，因为在以往，每当对方灵巧的软舌细细舔舐自己腹肌时，马振桓就已经悲哀地兴奋起来了。  
易柏辰一边卖力地讨好他，一边凑过去和他接吻。马振桓不清楚是不是处于对方这个年纪的年轻人都热衷于唇齿相交的厮磨，但不得不说易柏辰真的很喜欢接吻。KISS、KISS、KISS做爱的时候非要亲个没完没了才好心满意足，并且一度执着于正面体位，认为这样才会有安全感什么的……果然是小男生的做派啊，但偏偏就是这样的依恋让马振桓非常受用。小男友的吻从来都很温柔，带着点小心翼翼和试探讨好。就为人处世而言马振桓可以称得上是春风和煦的标准，通常也扮演着某种固定的温柔角色，因而当温柔的施受方有了微妙的变动，这种感觉很新奇也很动人。于是，就这样，他在对方温热柔蜜的口腔与甜美如梦的爱抚中高潮了。   
“舒不舒服？”易柏辰细细啄吻他的五官，英挺的鼻脊抵住他的颐侧，得寸进尺地问：“嗯？喜不喜欢我？”他手上满是精液，面上的酒窝很深，显得十分荒唐。当他神情亢奋地打开恋人笔直修长的双腿后，手指便就着润滑缓缓插入对方火热的躯体。“嘶！”马振桓倒吸一口凉气，高潮的余韵与冰凉的入侵交织在一起，造成他感官上的应接不暇。“再等一等啦。”年下的小孩牢牢搂住他劲瘦的腰肢，吻吻他沁出细汗的鼻尖，不由分说地加拓两指。马振桓竭力忍受着在他体内作威作福的手指，见他扩张时全神贯注的认真神情，几乎绝倒：“我可以……你快一点……”“真的吗！那我就……进来咯？”马振桓听见对方低低闷笑了一下，带着点难以置信的惊喜与害羞，随即便感到那柄炽热的利刃蓄势待发地抵上他的臀，还图穷匕见地蹭了蹭。气氛有点凝滞，他紧张得咽了咽口水，完全不敢看下面的情形——身体的感官已经够可怕，视觉的冲击只会加重他的恐惧——是那狰狞贲张的活器官，虽然长在对方身上，却不太符合他的外表。他认命地闭眼，感到自己的身体正被一寸寸地割开，呜咽一声，带着点泪意。易柏辰忍得太久，炸裂奔流的快意一时间反而让他的面目显得阴沉，鹰视狼顾的狠戾视线执拗地攫住属于自己的猎物，他的Evan难耐得弓起腰来，睫毛瑟瑟发颤，一心想要逃离他的侵犯，却只能被他用身体的兵器更深、更牢地钉住。

Evan的里面好窄、好热，还绞得那么紧。他终于是自己的了，随便怎么做都可以。想狠狠地干他、一直干、干死也没关系，唔，不会的，他只会爽死，不如就这样让他哪里也去不了。

整根没入的时候，马振桓看见对方的青筋凸绽在皮肤细嫩的颈侧，有点性感又有点惊心，还乖巧地倾身索吻，不过马振桓却不领情：“你快一点，要来不及了。”他微微抬起削瘦的下巴，眨眨眼，俯视的角度显得目光很幽暗，语气却很乖很温顺：“好啊。”甬道已然湿热，他抽身出去，马振桓腹部的涨异感顿减，刚要松口气，没想到一下子被他毫无防备地插没了顶：“我会尽快射给你的啦。”说完，亲他一口，便大开大合地操干起来。易柏辰毕竟年轻，跳舞又好，腰力自然不在话下，问题是马振桓怎么受得了这样的热情。一下一下地，又重又狠，好大，甬道被撑得也太夸张，不算痛，但胃腹很鼓很涨，顶到前列腺时细细的酥麻绵密地缠了上来，他又勃起了。易柏辰实在毫不留情，他想求饶时话音刚溢出口就被撞得破碎。而马振桓甚至失去了压下喉头尖叫的余裕，这次是真的被欺负惨了。“呃！啊！”他眼睛发红，穴口也是，指尖泛白地攀牢易柏辰的臂膀，混乱不住地摇头，被冷落的性器昂扬竖起，模样实在有些可怜。易柏辰速度缓了缓，俯身咬了一下他的耳朵，装模作样地体贴道：“马振桓，你是不是有话要讲？”“求你…慢一点…啊……”“咦，你不急了喔？慢下来的话，就算迟到也没关系吗？”“呜…没关系……就算迟到，也、也没关系！”马振桓其实不太清楚自己在讲什么，迟到什么、谁迟到，他完全无法思考，他只知道自己被干得快要散架崩溃。易柏辰满意了，动作就没那么苛刻，腻腻乎乎地凑上前去吻他，姿态温顺，轻柔又软绵，像一颗洁白的棉花糖——不，马振桓心里冷笑了一下，外表是糖衣，骨子里是炮弹。  
“Evan。”“马马。”“哥。你硬了，我就让你这么舒服嘛？”他撒娇似的啃咬马振桓的嘴唇，用速度不快但沉稳悍实的力度无休无止地将对方填饱充满，完完全全的折服。“唔，等一下我给你口出来好不好？我插了哥哥这么久，让哥哥也来插我的嘴好了，嘻嘻。”马振桓最受不了他说这些耻话，什么口、什么哥哥、什么插，太寡廉鲜耻、太乱来了。何况，那样好看的薄唇如果被迫撑大，势必会染上一层晶莹泛光的水渍。吞咽不及，那透明的涎液就兀自流下来，形成一道灿亮的泽痕。他唇边有水，眼睛里也有水；他嘴里不能讲话，但眼睛却在说：马马……

想想都要——

“射了……”好突然呀，他忍不住愣了愣。射精时的内壁骤然收缩，夹得他狠狠抽插好几下，忍不住目迷神眩地感叹：“Evan……真的好棒”

至于他口中的Evan呢，上半身还算衣冠整齐，下面则是风雨琳琅，乌七八糟、混极乱极，真是被爱惨了。

“哎，马振桓，你亲一亲我啦。”

对方用贝齿咬住下唇，笑出了酒窝，水灵灵的妖惑模样。看得马振桓十分心动，晕着脑袋凑过去，柔软的轻吻正正好好落在他的酒窝上。

“嗯……”没想到Evan真的会主动亲他，他年轻的肩膀瞬间抖了抖，仿佛受了什么莫大的刺激，然后便抱着他心爱的马马狠狠释放了。

\------------------------------------------------------------  
非常戏剧化的是，最后他们竟然到得很准时，也不知该说马振桓是太有先见之明还是太缺。在他重进浴室的时间段里，易柏辰非常可靠地揽下了所有的活：去餐厅打包了两份午饭，到前台归还了房卡，连保姆车也依照行程细致地打点好了，并且一路上两人的行李他都有很自觉地照顾。马振桓先生虽然身体很痛，但其实心里有点甜。

只是——

“你和易恩的衣服怎么皱巴巴的噢？拿去拖地啦？到底有没好好挂上衣架啊。还好今天只拍远景。Evan，这我就要讲你了，你……”

“实在对不起——”马振桓回溯起缘由来，脸红极了，看上去倒像是真心诚意地悔过，目光下意识地朝易恩的方向转去，碰巧对方也正遥遥地望过来，朝他甜甜地笑。他的脸好像更红了一点：

“是我没有先见之明。”

FIN


End file.
